kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-137
Summary In her room at the Aeroplateau Magicians Guild, Leez waits at a window-side table when Mirha arrives and sits across from her. Leez apologizes for lashing out at her earlier, and Mirha responds that it was not a huge deal. Mirha begins to tell Leez that she resembles not only Rao but her younger self as well. When times were difficult, she would always force herself to smile and pretend she was unhurt in order to keep people close to her. She now carries a shadow, caused by a huge betrayal, that prevents her from smiling like she used to; this is the reason why she wanted Leez to keep her smile as long as possible. Leez seems okay with her explanation. Next, Mirha asks her if she wants to see her friend Kaz again, but she declines the offer, saying that it is too late now, and besides, she will die soon anyway. This last part surprises Mirha. Out in the hallway, Mirha blocks the entrance to a room, frantically telling Leez to think things over. She understands her desire for revenge, because she once felt the same way after most of her loved-ones died during the destruction of Carte. Her father was on Willarv at the time, and since interplanetary travel was no longer possible because of the Cataclysm, she thought she would never see him again. She was at her lowest point and full of hatred, and would kill those responsible again and again if she could. She tells Leez that her desire for revenge against a superior sura is futile, and that she should live what remains of her life to the fullest instead. Leez sees her point, but then replies that she has no choice because she is to blame for the destruction of her village. Mirha tells her that there is no way it could be her fault, and besides, she never asked for her name. Leez then asks if she should blame her father for giving her this name. But after recalling Asha's words from her prison cell, she says she must shoulder the blame herself or else she cannot bear to live. Both of them are now in Saha's room, with Leez requesting to go to Rindhallow and Mirha asking him to stop her from going. Leez tells him that she wants to join the forces at Rindhallow, plus she has two god-level items and can use both hoti kubera and bhavati kubera. Saha notes that since Leez took first place at the Test of the Sword, there is little doubt that she is a skilled fighter. He then says that as a Kubera, she would normally be given protection, but due to current circumstances her ownership of the Sword of Return, which would nullify the suras' amazing regeneration skills, would make her a valuable asset to the support forces, even if she simply throws the sword around. Saha makes it a point to thank Leez for volunteering to fight when many top-ranked magicians would prefer to avoid it. He then tells her that she has no need to travel all the way to Rindhallow; all she needs to do to get there is to stay where she is. Lightning begins to crackle all around the floating city. Inside a chamber full of blue-white light, someone says that the city is now prepared to move. Urha gives the go-ahead to begin moving to their destination of Rindhallow. He states that upon their arrival, they will overlap Rinhallow's barrier and destroy the surrounding suras. As the floating city begins to move, Yuta appears nearby via teleportation wearing the new Hide of Bondage. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted May 18, 2015): * (thumbnail - Aeroplateau): If overlapping cities was possible, why don't they do it all the time? The reason is... * (Leez and Kaz flashback): This is a scene from Season 1 Episode 1. * (Saha): Though it's halfway hidden when he wears his overcoat, Saha actually has a very long section of hair. * (Yuta wearing the Hide): The next episode will reveal how the modification worked. * + The scene where the dialogue bubble wasn't drawn properly is now fixed. And the word '절멸' (jeolmyeol, spoken by Urha Simon in reference to the suras) is not a typo—it means "annihilation/extermination". + The color error has been fixed. Thanks for letting me know. 2-137 Carte.png|lost smile 2-137 usefulness of Leez.png|eternal paperwork 2-137 very talented at throwing the sword.png|eager volunteer 2-137 warming up for the move.png|final preparations Notes * Currygom drew both Leez and Mirha with similar poses and expressions while they pleaded with Saha, possibly to emphasize the similarities between the two. * Saha, ever the dutiful priest, barely pauses from his paperwork during his conversation with Leez and Mirha. This is the only time we see Saha in casual clothes. He wears a necklace which we see again later. * One theory as to why Aeroplateau did not go to Kalibloom's aid was that the Chaos barrier would cause it to fall from the sky. * Yuta's pants have turned black again. They were also black the last time he had the Hide on. Another use for Yuta's scarf I'm sorry for drawing something like this. References